


紀念品

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: 小短篇，李抒澔跟李建熙偷偷交往沒告訴成員們的故事。
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Lee Seoho/Lee Keonhee
Kudos: 12





	紀念品

「啊、哥，那是什麼？」  
休息室裡孫東柱對著李抒澔喊著，他看著正在換衣服的李抒澔，眼尖地瞄到對方身上從未見過的配件。  
「⋯⋯手錶啊？」李抒澔看上去有些慌張，不知道為什麼弟弟突然對自己的錶產生意見。  
「哥你什麼時候買的？沒見你戴過啊？」孫東柱突然對這支錶產生了好奇心，李抒澔為了表演也總是會戴些首飾，卻從沒見過對方帶錶。  
李抒澔搖搖頭，說著沒有，也不知道算不算在回答孫東柱的問題。  
「看起來好貴，哥你自己買的嗎？」一旁的呂煥雄加入對話，與對方相處許久，呂煥雄也不記得李抒澔有戴錶的習慣，況且這支錶看上去並不便宜，倒像是誰送的禮物。  
「不是⋯⋯這個是，生日禮物，人家送的！」李抒澔像是剛剛才想起錶的來歷，急急忙忙地跟弟弟們解釋，「很久之前人家送的，一直沒拿出來戴而已！」  
對李抒澔慌張的反應感到疑惑，弟弟們反而更加好奇送禮的對象是誰，八卦的想法在心底活絡著，但同時又感到繼續問下去似乎不太禮貌。  
「煥雄，換你啦！」李建熙剛做好了髮型，從椅上蹦蹦跳跳地下來拍了拍呂煥雄的肩，示意他坐過去。  
「知道了，你⋯⋯」  
「啊！建熙哥也有！」  
呂煥雄的話還沒說完就被孫東柱的驚呼打斷，他順著孫東柱的視線看過去，一支與李抒澔的錶型號相同但顏色不同的款式正掛在建熙的右手上。  
「啊，這個嗎？」李建熙舉起手，一副不明所以的表情看著年紀最小的兩人，不明白兩人為什麼對錶如此糾結，「這是我送哥的禮物啦！之前兩支在打折我就買來當生日禮物送哥了。」  
還不等兩人做出什麼反應，一旁的化妝師便喊著呂煥雄的名字讓他快點到位子上來。呂煥雄只好放下關於錶的事，趕緊到化妝的位子上。李建熙坐到孫東柱旁，熟練地將錶拆下收進盒子裡放入包包，一邊和孫東柱聊起等會兒要做的即興。孫東柱被李建熙的話題吸走了注意力，沒看到李抒澔偷偷鬆了口氣的模樣。

結束了一天的行程回到宿舍後，李抒澔偷偷摸摸地窩到李建熙身邊，成員們都不在附近，房間內只有兩人。  
「建熙啊⋯⋯」李抒澔才開口，李建熙就瞪著眼睛看了過來。  
「哥明明很聰明的，但遇到這種事的時候總是很笨拙呢。」李建熙說著，悄悄地拉住了李抒澔的手，「其實常戴的話大家都不會注意到的，誰讓哥總是只在紀念日的時候才戴！」  
「噢⋯⋯不是啊，我只是擔心他們會覺得你只送我禮物偏心⋯⋯」李抒澔還想反駁，但被李建熙勾著手靠上，一下子說不出話。  
「狡辯，但哥這個樣子我也喜歡。」李建熙說完快速地親了一下李抒澔的臉頰，將頭微微放上對方的肩膀。  
李抒澔伸手摸了摸李建熙的頭，金屬色澤的錶帶微微反射著李建熙的藍髮，替銀黑色的錶染上了漂亮的藍色。

FIN.


End file.
